Chaos Comes To Konoha II
by EndGame BlackHeart
Summary: Akatsuki and a group of wanderers are in Konoha and both groups have a mission and will do whatever it takes to complete the mission... This is PART-II...


"Hmm… What do we have here? I see a cute and sexy girl heading towards the hot springs… This is a good day to collect data for my Latest Book Come Come Violence 2. Kukukuku…" Jiraiya said to himself…

Jiraiya then rushed to the hot springs and started peeping thru the bamboo wall…

"What the? Where did she go?" Jiraiya continued waiting for the girl to go inside the bath area but after awhile he decided to take a peep in the women's dressing room… But he found nobody there. "Where did she go?" Jiraiya said to himself.

"So I guess you really are following me!" Jiraiya heard a girl's voice from behind.

Then out of nowhere a sai went flying straight for Jiraiya's head. But since Jiraiya is one of the three legendary sannins evading the sai was no problem for him.

"Aww! I missed!" the voice cheerfully said.

"I know where you're hiding why won't you come out and show yourself." Jiraiya said.

Then three more sais came flying straight at Jiraiya. But once again the legendary sannin evaded them all.

"Wow you're really good! Let's see how good you are at close combat" Said the voice.

Jiraiya then felt a large amount of chakra heading towards his direction. When Jiraiya took a look at the source it came from the very same girl he was following. But this time she's wearing a black and red outfit and this time she holds a sai and is dressed like a shinobi.

"You're definitely no ordinary girl! What's your name?" Jiraiya asked

But before the sannin could make another move the girl went straight at him and delivered a punch to the sannin's cheek. Knocking him out cold.

After knocking Jiraiya out, a wave of sand coming from behind the trees went straight for the girl but before the sand could touch her she evaded it.

After the wave of sand, sand gathered in one area and Gaara appeared in the center of it.

"Gaara! Umm… What are you doing here?" The girl kindly asked Gaara

"I'm here to assist Konoha and help protect them from you and your friends" Gaara calmly replied

"Protect Konoha from us? Wait a second you got it all wrong here." She said

"Then why did you attack that man?" Gaara replied

"It's not my fault he just got what's coming for him" She replied.

"What's coming for… What the?" Gaara said but he then stopped for awhile "I feel a presence" Gaara then stopped…

Suddenly the wind around them started getting cold. Then bats went flying near the girl and then gathered in one place. After they've gathered the bats then started flying away. As soon as the bats cleared away there was a man wearing a black coat standing beside the girl…

"Kazekage Gaara I've heard so much of you, it's an honor to be standing face to face with you…" The guy said.

"Who might you be?" Gaara asked

"Me? Well… I'm Chris The EndGame BlackHeart… I'd love to stick around but we still have a mission to accomplish"

"Misson?" Gaara asked.

"I can't tell you… Anyways I see you've met my friend Elle, I'm just here to pick her up then we'd be going now…" Chris said.

"Wait" Gaara said

"Fine if you won't let us go!" Chris said.

Then the two attacked Gaara but before they were able to hit. Gaara sent a wave of sand to counter the attack. But as soon as the sand hit Elle and Chris the two turned out to be Bushins. Turns out that the real ones went away before Gaara realized it.

"Interesting" Gaara said to himself.

Meanwhile Tsunade asked Naruto and Kiba to go with her to help investigate the captured wanderers.

"So Naruto is this the one who attacked you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes he's the one. Too bad Kankuro killed him, we won't get much information from him". Naruto said while pretending to act cool.

"Well we found out that the guy named Damiano is a missing-nin from the Hidden-Sound Village. He was one of Orochimaru's experiment we still don't know how he got involved with those wanderers." Tsunade said.

"That info won't help us!" Kiba snarled.

"Don't feel bad Kiba, we still have the other guy… The one who attacked you yesterday…" Tsunade said.

"Well forget those wanderers, they're not even rank-5… We have Akatsuki here in Konoha!" Kiba shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Kiba you are forgetting one important thing." Naruto interrupted.

"Huh? And what would that thing be?" Kiba asked.

"That you have Uzumaki Naruto here on your side… I am the future hokage and the number one shinobi here in Konoha… I can easily beat Akatsuki… and as for those wanderers they wont stand a chance against me!" Naruto bragged.

Tsunade and Kiba didn't answer and just gave him a big sigh.

As they walked towards the other cell where the other wanderer was being kept, they saw Gaara going the same direction.

Gaara entered the cell and started to ask the prisoner "Hey you! Tell me what you know about The EndGame"

"What! You mean they're here?" the prisoner said.

"You seem scared!" Gaara said.

"You better get me and my friend out of here! Please" begged the prisoner.

"Why would I do that?" Gaara asked.

"You see that guy wants to kill us." The prisoner cried.

"Kill you?" Gaara calmly asked.

"I really don't have time to explain! Just get me back and I'll pay you people to protect me from him."

"I don't know why but something tells me that we should protect this guy and accept it as a mission." Tsunade interrupted.

"But… But… Tsunade-sama! He's one of those wanderers who caused so much trouble in the Sand Village." Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! We really don't know much about these wanderers. If we want to find out more about them I guess we have no choice but to trust this guy." Tsunade replied.

"I don't really like this. Tsunade-sama" Naruto replied.

"Don't worry Naruto this time I will put Gaara in charge of this mission… If that is ok with you Gaara?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine! I'll accept... But… If he causes trouble I will be the one who would kill him." Gaara calmly replied.

"By the way if we are going to protect you can you at least tell us why those guys are after you? I thought you are a part of their team?" Kiba asked the prisoner.

"Huh… I don't know! I don't know! Please enough with these questions! The prisoner nervously said.

"Well at least tell us your name!" Kiba asked.

"Oh… Name… Yeah… My…My name… It's Shin…" He nervously answered.

"Well I guess you guys should go now and start the mission." Tsunade said.

Naruto stood on top of a table and shouted "With the great shinobi Naruto protecting you no one can get close to you and kill you!" Then the table collapsed and Naruto fell on the floor.

"Uhh!" Gaara stared at Naruto. After staring at him he walked out of the cell…

"Well I really don't like to do this but I guess I have to go protect this guy" Kiba said and followed Gaara.

"Oh ya! I forgot! Ero-Sennin promised to teach me a new technique. I better go to the hot springs." Naruto shouted.

As soon as Naruto got to the hot springs he found the perverted hermit knocked out under a tree.

"Hey! Ero-Sennin!" Naruto poked Jiraiya "Hey! Wake up! You promised to train me!"

Naruto paused and thinked for a while, after a moment of thinking Naruto stared at the knocked out sannin.

"It's worth a try… Hidden village of Konoha's secret combat master move…!" Naruto then made the tiger ninjitsu-hand position. "PAIN OF A THOUSAND YEARS!" Naruto then he thrusts his fingers to the sannin's ass…

Jiraiya woke up and jumped "Argh! What the hell was that?" Jiraiya stared at Naruto while holding his ass. "NARUTO! Why the hell did you do that for?" Jiraiya shouted

"Hey! What the hell are you doing sleeping on the ground! You promised to teach me a new technique!" Naruto shouted.

"But what the hell did you do that for?" Jiraiya shouted as he grabbed Naruto's jacket.

"Hey you two! Stop fooling around" a voice said.

The two then stopped arguing and took a look on who said that. It was Shikamaru.

"Hey Jiraiya, Tsunade-sama is looking for you, you better go to her place." Shikamaru said.

"Well Naruto! I better get going!" Jiraiya said to Naruto then disappeared.

"But… But… My training! My new technique!" Naruto said.

"No time for that Naruto, we have a mission and well we need to stay in your place." Shikamaru said.

"We? My place? Why my place?" Naruto questioned.

"We as in me Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Ino and Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"Sakura-chan, in my place? This is great! I better go now." Naruto said then he ran home.

"I didn't even get the chance to explain why we have to stay in his place. Oh well it'll be a waste of time if I do, how troublesome." Shikamaru said as he stared at Naruto while he runs home.


End file.
